Reflejo de dos Lunas
by amynaoko
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado donde consiguio Seiya Kou esos aretes en forma de luna creciente? Un fic en el milenio de plata, claro un SerenaSeiya!
1. Chapter 1

Hola niñas, espero que esten bien, ya lo se es un milagro que actualize tan rapido y mas con una nueva historia, jeje, al parecer mi musa regreso... y por fin pude sacar este fic, que tenia pendiente.

Este se situa en el Milenio de plata, y aunque no lo crean, es un serena-seiya, jeje, ya sabe que yo solo escribo de esta hermosa pareja.

Este fic se lo dedico a Padfoot Kou, niña gracias por tu apoyo y paciencia, me esforzare para ser una buena sensei, y que este fic quede como te lo dije, espero que la espera valiera la pena ...

Este fic se enlazaen un momento con el fic de paddy llamado Nagareboshi, asi que se los recomeindo, aunque son independientes el uno del otro, una explicacion de es fic esta aqui (Pero la idea original de estefic es mia, nos gusto la idea de enlazarlos)

Bueno por fin Reflejos de dos lunas...

* * *

"Reflejo de Dos Lunas"

Capitulo 1

"Viajando hacia ti"

En la profundidad del universo, ningún reino se comparaba con aquel, que con sus planetas dispuestos en un delicado equilibrio brillaba protegido bajo el resplandor del Cristal mas sagrado del Universo entero.

Con su centro en la Luna, La Familia Imperial del Milenio de Plata, había cuidado y protegido el cristal por varias generaciones.

El cristal de Plata. Bendición y maldición de la Familia. Por designios de la Diosa habían sido escogidos para velar por la seguridad del objeto más deseado en toda la Vía Láctea, marcados así con el tatuaje que representaba su obligación, así como su más preciado tesoro.

En el resplandeciente palacio de la Luna, la mas pequeña de esta familia, se encontraba en su habitación, solo soñando, solo pensando en el, en su prometido. Su Príncipe, aquel del que se enamoraría para siempre.

Cepillando suavemente su largo y dorado cabello, la Princesa Heredera de ese maravilloso reino solo pensaba en la pronta llegada de su prometido, solo deseando poder conocerlo…

Un pequeño y casi inaudible sonido provoco que ella volteara encontrándose con una de sus sirvientas, esta realizaba una reverencia y con voz titubeante, le dijo:

_- Lamento molestarla Mi Princesa, pero vuestra Madre ha pedido su presencia en el salón del trono._

Ella apenas escucho aquello y regreso a cepillar su cabello.

_- Acaso sabes por que mi madre ha pedido mi presencia._

_- No, su Majestad – Contesto la sirvienta._

_- Bien, entonces iré y lo averiguare –_ Se levanto de la silla, mientras su largo cabello tomaba la forma del peinado de las princesas de su familia. Dos Odangos.

La Princesa de la Luna, avanzo con paso decidido y al llegar a las hermosas puertas de su dormitorio estas fueron abiertas por dos de los soldados dispuestos para protegerla, ella miro con desagrado cuando estos hombres empuñaban las espadas y la seguían, mientras ella avanzaba por los largos corredores, escucho claramente las palabras de alabanza hacia ella, y miro las profundas reverencias que le ofrecían los sirvientes del palacio, si embargo no le importaba, después de todo era ella.

Alcanzó el salón del trono, las plateadas puertas dobles, grabadas con el Escudo de la familia Lunar, una Luna creciente dorada rodeada de unas delicadas alas plateadas.

Las puertas se abrieron cuando ella se acerco y escucho claramente como el heraldo anunciaba su presencia, sus títulos inundaron el murmullo de la corte y en un instante el salón se quedó en silencio.

Avanzo suavemente mientras el eco de su rango rebotaba en las paredes y miraba como la mirada severa de su madre seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, se acerco al trono y realizo una pequeña reverencia y se sentó en los escalones al pie del trono.

Escucho pacientemente a los consejeros, además de los asuntos de la corte, trato de reprimir su cara de aburrimiento y poner la mayor atención posible, después de todo, pronto empezaría a tomar parte en los asuntos del reino.

Cuando su madre se puso de pie todos los nobles en el salón realizaron una inclinación y cuando abandono el salón del trono ella la siguió, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Mars las acompañaron.

Su madre se dirigió a su despacho tomo asiento en la silla plateada, mientras que Mars y Uranus se situaban a cada lado de la reina.

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Mars eran la guardia personal de la reina, ambas eran las mejores guerreras de su sistema, excelentes estrategas, Mars era la mejor en economía, política interna y externa, además de la Sailor mas espiritual de todas, Uranus por su parte era la mas fuerte de todas, conocía todos los asuntos relacionados con las defensas del reino, los asuntos de la corte y de la instrucción de las nuevas sailors.

Serenity espero pacientemente de pie hasta que su madre le indicara que podía tomar asiento, sintió las miradas penetrantes que las sailors le dirigían así que se relajo cuando su madre le dio el permiso para sentarse.

_- Serenity, sabes que tu educación pronto terminara y comenzaras a atender algunos asuntos de estado por ti misma._

_- Si madre lo se_

_- Bien he decidido que ya es hora de que comiences –_ La reina tomo una carpeta que se encontraba en el escritorio.

_- Bien, lo primero que harás será realizar una visita de estado al planeta Kinmoku del Reino Tankei, la firma de un tratado comercial y la política exterior normal. En esta carpeta se encuentra la información que necesitaras sobre los tratados y el planeta Kinmoku. Partirás mañana y la visita tendrá una duración de 1 semana lunar._

La reina extendió la carpeta a Serenity quien la miro seriamente, pero no tomo la carpeta.

_- No lo haré. –_ La respuesta de la princesa provoco el sobresalto en las Sailor que se encontraban en la sala, ambas conocían a la princesa, y su carácter amable y tranquilo, sabían bien que la princesa era un poco…superficial…lo entendían era la heredera y había nacido con todas las comodidades y privilegios del universo, pero aun así no le importaba lo que sucedía mas allá del castillo. Y ahora que la fecha del compromiso se acercaba la pequeña princesa había dejado de intentar aprender todo lo que debería saber para ser una gran reina.

La reina y sus guardianas observaron el gesto de enfado en la cara de la pequeña, ellas sabían que si Serenity no entendía sus responsabilidades pronto el futuro de la dinastía lunar se perdería, no podían permitir que un hombre tomara control absoluto del reino, seria desastroso.

_- Que estas diciendo Serenity_

_- Eso madre, no lo haré, ese no es trabajo para la princesa de la luna, ese es un planeta insignificante en el otro lado de la galaxia, cualquiera de mis primos pueden hacerse cargo de eso, envía a Yue o a Hikari –_ La pequeña princesa cruzo los brazos y reto a su madre con la mirada.

La diosa de la luna se levanto y sostuvo al mirada de su hija, la pequeña no soporto el reto y bajo la mirada derrotada.

_- Tus primos tienen demasiadas ocupaciones, además ESAS son tus responsabilidades Serenity, en el futuro serás la responsable de todo el reino y de proteger el cristal de plata, muchas personas dependerán de tus decisiones._

La princesa cerró los ojos escuchando las palabras de su madre, sabia que no tendría escapatoria, de ahora en adelante seria tratada como la "Futura Reina".

_- Mañana partirás antes de la salida del sol, prepara todo lo necesario_

_- Si madre_

_- Tus escoltas serán Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury – _La reina tomo asiento de nuevo y comenzó a leer unos informes.

_- AH NO…ME NIEGO_ – Serenity volvió a su antigua actitud, dando un paso hacia el escritorio de su madre_ – Ellas apenas acaban de terminar su entrenamiento, son inexpertas, exijo madre que sean Sailor Uranus y Mars las que me acompañen._

-_ QUE, AHH NO, YO NO SERE NIÑERA DE UNA PRINCESA MALCRIADA-_ Sailor Uranus había dejado su actitud seria y había subido la voz.

_- Sailor Uranus, compórtate_ – La voz de la sailor de fuego trajo de nuevo la tranquilidad a Uranus, aunque sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas – Esa es una decisión que no esta en nuestras manos.

La reina escuchaba pacientemente los comentarios de sus mejores guerreras, sabia perfectamente que su hija trataba de imponerse, sin embargo los caprichos de la princesa habían llegado a su fin.

_- Uranus, Mars, ustedes que piensan, es necesario que ustedes cuiden a nuestra pequeña o bien Venus y Mercury, podrán solas._

Ambas guerreras se miraron entendiendo, Mars dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar.

- _Mi reina, la misión que se le ha encomendado a la princesa es de importancia, sin embargo no veo el motivo por el cual se requiera de mi presencia, estoy segura que las habilidades de la Princesa Serenity serán suficientes para resolver el tratado y cualquier problema que pueda surgir, además yo misma la instruí en el arte de la política y al economía así que si recuerda mis valiosas lecciones no tendrá problemas._

Las mejillas de serenity se volvieron rojas ante el comentario de mars, la observo mientras la sailor del fuego reprimía una sonrisa, sabia perfectamente que nunca le ponía atención cuando habla sobre esas cosas, realmente disfrutaba el hacerla pagar por todo lo que le había hecho.

Sailor Uranus dio un paso al frente y hablo.

_- Majestad, como la pequeña princesa dijo Kinmoku es un planeta al otro lado de nuestro sistema solar, tenemos siglos con tratados de paz y es uno de nuestros aliados mas leales en esa zona, yo misma he hablado con el rey y me ha asegurado que en cuanto llegue la princesa tendrá toda la protección que su rango merece, por lo demás, es cierto Venus y Mercury son aun novatas, pero su capacidad es digna de las Sailor Senshi, así que no tengo duda que serán capaces, por lo cual no veo la necesidad de que dos de sus mas fuertes consejeras dejen la luna para esa pequeña misión._

_- El rostro de serenity parecía arder en vergüenza como en odio, su madre la miraba atenta pero aun así no podría esconder la sonrisa en sus labios, al igual que Uranus y Mars que se burlaban de ella._

_- Bien, todo esta decidido – La reina dirigía de nuevo su atención a los documentos, partirás mañana antes del amanecer, y Sailor Venus y Mercury te acompañaran, además solo llevaras una doncella, entendido Serenity?_

_- Si Madre_

_- Bien, retírate y prepara todo._

La princesa realizo una pequeña reverencia y salio del despacho. Cuando su guardia cerró la puerta, pudo claramente escuchar las risas de su madre y sus guerreras, apretó fuertemente los ojos mientras caminaba rápidamente, alguien tendría que pagar por esto.

Los guardias la siguieron, sabiendo que pronto se desquitaría con ellos.

* * *

Cuando los rayos del sol abandonaban la superficie lunar, el silencio reinaba el palacio, y sus habitantes disfrutaban del descanso después de un largo día de trabajo. 

Una joven sin embargo no descansaba, miraba una y otra vez su equipaje, repasaba todo una y otra vez, mientras sujetaba fuertemente su pluma de transformación.

Sailor Venus, esperaba impaciente que el sol volviera a salir, por fin tendría su primera misión como sailor senshi, no podría esperar para demostrarles a todos que podría ser como su madre.

Escucho como su mejor amiga entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en la cama, ella se dirigió a la ventana y busco el resplandor de su planeta, buscando ahí la fuerza para seguir.

_- Vamos Mina, todo estará bien – Una joven de cabellos azules le sonría desde la cama._

_- Lo se Ami, Haruka no nos hubiera mandado si no estuviéramos listas…es solo que…_

_- Ellas estarán orgullosas de nosotras, lo se –_ Ami, se puso de pie y abrazo a Mina

Mina asintió y limpio la pequeña lagrima que se escapaba de sus ojos…

Lady Venus y Lady Mercury habían muerto en una misión hacia varios años, sus pequeñas hijas tuvieron que ser entrenadas rápidamente, por ello eran las sailors mas pequeñas de todas, tenían la edad de la princesa, sus madres eran las únicas de las sailors que habían tenido hijos, Sailor Mars había tomado el lugar de líder de las Inners, lugar que mina no deseaba en lo absoluto. Ambas extrañaban el calor de su hogar, pero al presión de ser como sus madres las empujaba a ser mejores cada día. Tenían que honrar la memoria de ellas.

_-Sabes ami, cuando regresare volveré a Venus, la reina me ha dado el permiso, volveré a ver a mi padre y a mi hermano._

_- Que bien amiga, pronto yo también volveré a casa._

Ambas miraron los hermosos jardines, y trataron de relajarse, y vieron las luces encendidas del ala Oeste, las habitaciones de la princesa se encontraban ahí.

Mina sonrió y se fue a sentar a su cama mientras sonreía.

_- Ese pequeño demonio, seguro esta desquitándose con sus doncellas, por lo que paso esta tarde._

Ami miro las luces encendidas, a esa hora todos los sirvientes descansaban, de seguro la princesa había ordenado que cada vestido que poseía fuera lavado y planchado, tal vez incluso pidió algunos trajes nuevos, al igual que cosméticos traídos desde Neptuno, suspiro, pobres de sus doncellas.

_- Un momento…_

_- Que pasa ami? – Sailor Venus se hallaba recostada en su cama y tenia los ojos cerrados._

_- Sabes lo que significa esta misión Mina?_

_- Que finalmente somos Sailor senshi?_

_-No, que seremos escoltas de la princesa serenity, y que ella tratara de desquitarse con nosotras por lo que le hicieron Mars y Uranus, además de que ella tienen un genio de los mil demonios…_

Mina se paro de un salto de la cama y corrió en dirección a la puerta.

_- A donde vas?_

_- A rogarle a Uranus y Mars que vayan con ella, no pretendo ser la niñera de la princesa, y menos que nos haga insoportable cada instante en Kinmoku._

_- Sabes que no podemos hacer nada –_Mercury regreso su vista a la ala oeste y suspiro cuando vio aun guardia corriendo con una gran cantidad de Paquetes.

Venus se tendió en la cama mientras esperaba que la princesa tuviera mejor humor mañana…aunque sabia que seria imposible…solo un milagro le cambiaria el carácter a esa niña.

* * *

Las habitaciones de la princesa eran un caos, apenas había llegado de hablar con su madre había ordenado que arreglaran su equipaje, había ordenado que se le trajeran innumerables objetos y que cada prenda fuera lavada y planchada. 

Las doncellas corrían tratando de acomodar y terminar de lavar cada cosa, mientras que los guardias traían los encargos de la princesa.

Cada uno de ellos miro la figura de la pequeña princesa sentada en su silla dorada mientras les gritaba y ordenaba que se dieran prisa, solo podían sentirse aliviados de que estarían libres de ella por lo menos una semana. Solo las doncellas temblaban al escuchar la voz de su ama, y rezaban en no ser la "Escogida" para ese viaje.

Serenity miro sus habitaciones con desagrado y sintió un gran descanso en ver a sus sirvientes correr de un lado a otro por cosas que no quería ni necesitaba. Bueno lo mejor seria ver sus rostros cuando ella escogería lo que se llevaría, dejando por supuesto casi todo lo que habían traído. Suspiro, realmente necesitaba desquitase con alguien.

Toco la campanilla de cristal y todos voltearon a verla, realizando las reverencias de siempre.

_- Tráiganme algo de comer –_ La princesita no oculto su sonrisa al torturar aun mas sus sirvientes.

* * *

Aun no amanecía en el reino de la luna, cuando una nave con el escudo imperial zarpaba, la princesa se acomodaba en su camarote cuando sintió el movimiento de este, miro por la ventana y quedando maravillada por el inmenso universo, se quedo de pie mirando la inmensidad del espacio y aunque no lo entendía un sentimiento de impaciencia la envolvió, ya quería llegar a ese planeta, por alguna razón sabia que algo ahí cambiaria mucho su vida. Suspiro y toco el vidrio. 

_- Espérame, estoy viajando hacia ti_

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: Les gusto, espero que si, si asi fue dejen Review, no sean malos, dudas o sujerencias dejen review, jeje, ahora que fic, actualizare? Sugerencias...

Bien un saludo a todas aquellas que me dejan review o que len mis historias...

Ahhh, un poco de publicidad...

Les recomeindo mis otros fic, casi todos de serena-Seiya...

- I Miss You

- Una Vida Contigo

- Let Me be With You

- Okasan

- Reencuentro

y de harry potter Last Halloween

Gracias y nos vemos la proxima ...


	2. Impaciencia

Hola!!!

Ya se es un milagro que me aparezca por aqui, bueno despues de mucho batallar con este capi, por fin esta terminado.Se que no tengo escuzas para abandonar mis fics tanto tiempo, pero simplemente mi musa me abandona.

Este fic esta dedicado a mi querida Otousan Padfoot Kou, niña gracias por tu apoyo y paciencia, al fin termine actualizando antes, que tu, jejeje, todo digno de un Tensai, nee.

bueno este fic se enlaza en un momento con el fic de paddy llamado Nagareboshi, asi que se los recomiendo, aunque son independientes el uno del otro, una explicacion de es fic esta ahi (Pero la idea original de este fic es mia, nos gusto la idea de enlazarlos)

Bueno por fin Reflejos de dos lunas...

* * *

"Reflejo De dos Lunas"

Capitulo 2

"Impaciencia"

En el inmenso vació del espacio una pequeña nave se movía silenciosamente portando el escudo de la familia de la luna, señal que uno de sus miembros era trasportado en ella.

Una joven se recargaba en el vidrio dejando que sus sentimientos la absorbieran, y aun cuando aun estaban en lugares familiares para ella, la inquietud rebasaba su autocontrol.

Las lunas de Neptuno eran visibles desde la ventana y trato de buscar el resplandor de su planeta madre para darse valor.

La heredera de Venus, buscaba un poco de consuelo en la oscuridad. Por alguna razón sentía miedo, y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Puso en alerta todos sus sentidos y escucho claramente el silencio que reinaba en la nave, y por un instante la asusto. La princesa se había encerrado en su habitación y había ordenado que no la molestaran hasta que llegaran.

Suspiro mientras comenzó a avanzar por el desierto corredor, ojala y esa princesita malcriada no les causara tantos problemas.

Entro en la sala de conferencias donde Mercury leía atenta los informes, y se sentó frente a ella, pensando en la gran responsabilidad que tenia.

Era la responsable de la princesa y de toda la misión, y aunque aun era joven y todas las responsabilidades de su madre fueron a Mars quien ahora era la líder cuando se retirara, ella llevaría ese titulo. Sentía pánico, cada instante había que tomar decisiones y Mercury solo se limitaba a verla, tenía temor de cometer un error y no ser digna del nombre de su madre.

Se recargo en sus brazos y enterró su rostro en los guantes blancos, ignorando la mirada que Ami le daba.

Un sonido familiar la saco de su trance y sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuando escucho el sonido de que se estaban comunicando con ellas.

Mercury salto de su asiento y se coloco frente al aparato esperando que Mina aceptara la comunicación, le dirigió una mirada de que se apresurara y mientras la rubia caminaba tratando de evitar que las piernas le temblaran Mercury se aliso mas la falda y se acomodo de nuevo el moño aunque su uniforme lucia perfecto.

Acerco su mano temblorosa y al presionar el botón el escudo de la Luna apareció en la pantalla y ella tomo su lugar ligeramente delante de Ami.

Era la primera vez que ambas tendrían una comunicación con todo el protocolo correspondiente, Mina apretó con fuerza su mano, tratando de recordar las palabras que ahora diría por el resto de su vida.

La imagen apareció y Sailor Mars se encontraba delicadamente sentada en una silla plateada, llevaba puesto un elegante vestido rojo muy pálido y sus largos cabellos negros caían con gracia. Sailor Júpiter llevaba su uniforme, estaba de pie junto a Mars descansado una de sus manos en el respaldo de la silla.

- Soy Roxiel, gobernante de Marte, líder de las Inner Senshi que protegen a la reina Serenidad del milenio de plata, Guardiana de Fuego soy Sailor Mars.

- Gobernante de Júpiter, Mi nombre es Io, comandante en jefe del ejército del Milenio de plata, Sailor Júpiter la Senshi del trueno.

Las dos jóvenes realizaron una pequeña reverencia a sus superiores, en la escala de rangos ellas estaban al final y el protocolo era estricto en eso. Algún día ellas harían lo mismo con otras jóvenes senshis.

Venus coloco su brazo cerca de su corazón y cerró los ojos cuando dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar, tratando de evitar que sus nervios la delataran con aquellas que consideraba también sus madres.

- Guardia personal de la Princesa Serenity, Heredera del Milenio de Plata, Mi nombre es Minako, Sailor Venus.

- Heredera de mercurio Ami, Guardia personal de la Princesa Serenity soy Sailor Mercury.

Ambas guardianas se miraron con nerviosismo al terminar con el protocolo, Mina se sentía mareada y por un instante pensó en no volver a desayunar en su vida. Ambas se relajaron cuando la voz de Júpiter, las trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Cual es el informe de esta misión hasta ahora.

Venus respiro hondo y volvió a desear no tener todas estas responsabilidades que la atormentaban.

- Todo de acuerdo al itinerario planeado y conforme a las instrucciones que se nos asignaron – ella misma se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras que brotaban de ella.

- Muy bien, no esperábamos menos de ustedes.

Mercury y Venus no pudieron ocultar la sonrisa ante el comentario de Júpiter, sintiéndose un poco mas tranquilas.

- Como se encuentra la princesa – la voz de la guerrera de Fuego puso a Venus a temblar de nuevo, sintiendo que no podría contestarle.

- Su alteza se ha retirado a sus habitaciones, ha dejado instrucciones de no ser molestada hasta que lleguemos a Kinmoku – la tranquilidad de la Senshi del Hielo asombro a Mina, y por un momento deseo que sus responsabilidades fueran de Mercury.

Mars examino con cuidado a las dos jóvenes dedicándole un instante a cada una, ninguna pudo sostenerle la mirada, escogió con cuidado sus palabras sin evitar el tono autoritario de cada una de ellas.

- Mercury, Venus, es necesario que hablen con la princesa y se presenten para que ella confié en ustedes. Además deben prepararse para cualquier contratiempo que se presente. Por ultimo quiero que recuerden que son Sailor Senshis del Sistema Solar Interno, por lo que deben de actuar de acuerdo a su rango, y de acuerdo a como sus madres esperarían.

Ambas jóvenes bajaron la cabeza en señal de haber entendido las palabras de su Líder, aunque no pudieron dejar de sentir que su propia juventud y libertad se desvanecía con esas palabras.

- Presentaran un reporte a su llegada a Kinmoku, así como la notificación de cualquier cambio no previsto, y el informe final al llegar a la Luna – La voz de Júpiter fue clara y sin permitir un error.

Mars se puso de pie y miro fijamente a las Sailors – La vida de Nuestra Princesa, de la Heredera del Milenio de Plata esta en sus manos – Mars miro fijamente a Venus – Cuídala Bien.

La imagen desapareció y el escudo de la luna la sustituyo, Mina no supo cuando cayó al suelo, y nunca sintió la mirada o el apoyo de su amiga, ya que ella también derramaba silenciosas lágrimas.

Ninguna dijo nada, el silencio incomodo lleno la habitación, Venus permanecía en el suelo, incapaz de ponerse en pie de nuevo, se sentía abrumada con las responsabilidades que le habían otorgado, las palabras de Mars retumbaban en su mente, sabia que no estaba lista, aun le faltaba mucho, nunca podría ser la líder…y en ocasiones no lo deseaba. Escucho a lo lejos los pasos tranquilos de Mercury sobre el mármol, se preparo para escucharla salir del cuarto, pero ese momento no llego. Por un instante deseo que Ami la abrazara, por un instante deseo no ser Venus, por un instante deseo que Mercury fuera la líder.

- Vas a seguir llorando todo el día

Cuando Mina levanto la vista, Mercury se encontraba de pie al lado de las puertas, preparada para llevar a cabo las rondas e inspecciones del día. Su uniforme lucia impecable, y su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción a lo que acaba de oír. Trato de limpiar las lagrimas que continuaban cayendo, tratando de no pensar. Se puso de pie aun tambaleándose, cuando llego cerca de Mercury pudo escucharla sus palabras claramente, sorprendiéndose por el tono que su amiga usaba.

- Y aun así te han escogido para ser la líder.

- Que dijiste Mercury

- Lo que escuchaste Venus.

Mina miro a los ojos a la Senshi de Hielo, entendiendo porque la llamaban así, alejo la vista de ella, y trato de calmarse para emprender las actividades, dejo que el oxigeno llenara sus pulmones, apretó sus manos con fuerza, no podía permitirse ser débil, ya no era mas una niña, era un Senshi, muchas gente esperaba grandes cosas de ella, habían quedado atrás los días soleados en donde ella y Ami eran amigas, donde jugaban a ser Sailors.

Guardo esos recuerdos en lo mas profundo de su mente, pidiéndole a su madre que le diera fuerzas para seguir, solo hasta que Mars se retirara el titulo de Líder seria asignado de nuevo, y si ella no era digna de el no se lo darían, y por lo que acaba de escuchar la princesa de Mercury deseaba ese honor para su casa.

_Eso no lo permitiría, ese era un honor que solo tendría su familia, solo los Aino, podrían llevar el laurel._

Toco levemente las puertas que se abrieron ante su silenciosa orden, camino orgullosa y con la cabeza en alto por los corredores de la nave, en su rostro no había señal alguna de sus lagrimas, escucho claramente los pasos detrás de ella, y por primera vez, no deseo ser Mercury.

* * *

El silencio era tranquilizador, no había ningún sonido que la molestara en su propio mundo, sostenía con delicadeza la copa de cristal que tenia entre las manos, meciéndola suavemente, jugando con el liquido, se dejo llevar por la oscuridad, al cerrar sus ojos dejo que esos sentimientos inundaran su alma. Sentía algo, algo vendría, un cambio importante ocurriría, pero no sabia si ese cambio era bueno o quizás seria lo peor que pasaría en su vida.

El dulce líquido recorrió su cuerpo, dejando una estela dulce en ella, mas su rostro parecía haber olvidado tener expresiones. No deseaba ver a nadie, no quería que nadie la viera así, tan vulnerable, tan sola, tan humana…

Por lo que había decidió refugiarse en sus habitaciones, con la orden de que no fuera molestada, incluso le había dicho a su doncella que la dejara sola, quería entender este presentimiento, se relajo mas en la silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás liberando cualquier pensamiento, solo dejando la sensación de inquietud que crecía en ella.

Escucho claramente el sonido de la puerta principal de sus habitaciones abrirse, escucho como su doncella susurraba aterrorizada que nadie podía verla, mas voces se unieron, con pereza se incorporo en la silla, tratando de volver a construirse una mascara de confianza que ahora no tenía.

Acomodo su largo cabello para que cayera con gracia en la silla, depositando la copa en la mesa, y presto atención a las voces que interrumpían sus pensamientos, reconociéndolas como las incompetentes Senshis que su madre le había asignado.

Fijo su vista en el estandarte frente a ella, el símbolo de su familia le recordaba a cada instante sus obligaciones como futura reina, su destino y futuro. Y de nuevo ese maldito sentimiento la golpeo, y por primera vez lo reconoció.

_Alguien le Llamaba._

_Y no era cualquier persona, _

_Era alguien especial._

_Alguien la Buscaba._

_Y eso maldito la retaba…_

La princesa se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la ventana, su mirada se perdió en el vació, y busco el resplandor de ese _sujeto _y le respondió su llamado.

_Aquí estoy, _

_Mírame…_

_Si es que te atreves._

Aparto con gracia el cabello que le caía sobre los ojos, y sonrió al sentir la respuesta.

_Eso es lo que deseo..._

_Ven…_

_Ya no puedo esperar más._

Dejo que la risa escapara de sus labios e iba a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió y las Senshi entraron a sus habitaciones.

Miro a sus Guerreras que entraron y se colocaron frente a su silla, ambas con una rodilla al suelo y su brazo derecho al corazón, en señal de total lealtad.

Frente a ella se encontraban Venus y Mercury, su guardia personal. Las observo con cuidado, examinando las debilidades y fortalezas de ambas, y sonrió al ver que en fuerza no eran tan débiles como ella creía, aunque su fuerza mental era patética.

Escucho como Venus comenzaba a parlotear sobre el protocolo y los títulos, así que levanto la mano y la hizo callar.

Ambas Senshi bajaron la mirada al suelo, y esperaron pacientes que ella dijera algo.

Acomodo su dorado cabello y se acerco a la silla, las senshi temblaron cuando fijo su mirada en ellas, tomo la copa y su doncella inmediatamente se apuro a llenarla con el dulce licor.

Dejo que el licor la llenara de calor, y cerro los ojos a las figuras frente a ellas, eran tan aburridas.

Realmente no le interesaba el protocolo, ni la misión, todo era demasiado fácil, además nadie le negaría nada, ningún ser en este universo se opondría a sus decisiones, así que este viaje seria sumamente fácil, y después podría regresar a casa y conocer a su príncipe.

Abrió sus ojos azules y se fijo en la Sailor del Hielo, y silenciosamente le dio el permiso de que hablara. Ella se puso de pie y realizo una pequeña reverencia, comenzando con los reportes triviales de cargas y protocolos, las ordenes enviadas desde la luna y que la única misión de ellas era garantizar su seguridad.

No dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos, Merury entendió el mensaje, realizo una reverencia y regreso a su lugar junto a Venus.

La guerrera de Venus no entendió el silencio y se levanto dispuesta a hablar.

- Princesa, es necesario que hable con nosotras, la confianza mutua es lo que nos llevara al éxito de nuestra misión.

Serenity la miro tan fríamente que la heredera de Venus sintió que miles de agujas atravesaban su piel, aun así no se rindió y dio un paso adelante tratando de razonar con la heredera lunar.

Alejo al copa de sus labios y la puso a su lado, no sorprendiéndole que fuera depositada en la bandeja que la doncella tenia preparada para ella.

- Prepara el Baño

- Hai, Tsukihime.- La Doncella asintió rápidamente mientras se alejaba con la copa de cristal.

Mercury se levanto y realizo la reverencia de protocolo y se retiro en Silencio.

Venus se quedo inmóvil, incapaz de soportar la ira, apretando los puños, lágrimas que luchaban por caer y entonces miro a su princesa y sintió el urgente impulso de golpearla, hasta que esa maldita sonrisa se le borrara del rostro, ella, no era nadie como para que se burlaran así de ella.

Pero antes de moverse la princesa se puso de pie y de dirigió a sus habitaciones principales, dejándola sola, incluso pudo escuchar las risas de la niña malcriada mientras se cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Salio tan rápido como pudo, dispuesta a desquitarse con la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino, cuando escucho al voz de Mercury en su espalda.

- Patética.

Y escucho el sonido de los pasos de Amy alejarse, y no entendía por que le había dicho eso, hasta que el salado sabor de sus lagrimas toco sus labios y se dejo caer en el pasillo llorando.

_Y lo peor es que no sabía cuando había empezado a llorar, _

_Y ni siquiera por que lo hacia._

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: Gracias por leer!! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero el fic de padfoot nagaraboshi se acerca a su fin, y este tiene que temianr antes, bueno ahora a seguir escribiendo, mi siguiente proyecto es Okasan uno de mis fic favoritos, si pueden chequenlo...

Gracias a : Mikou Tenouh, Umi Kou, Marisa Makou, anita-asakura, Niku Black, Gina lee, elis kou, kokoro-chan y Erill por dejar un review, y tambien a aquellos que lo len aunque no dejen reviews.

Ahh, y con respecto a la pregunta serena tendria algo asi como 245 años lunares, lo que seria mas o menos como 14 años terrestres.

hasta la proxima!!!

Amynaoko Kou

4/10/07


	3. Encuentros

Hola de Nuevo!!

Aquí actualizando mí segundo fic!! Por lo que el reto esta cumplido!!

Dime toosan soy o no un Tensai!!

Bueno al Igual que Okasan este es el penúltimo capitulo de reflejos, espero que les guste y no quedara muy aburrido. Lamentablemente mi querida Beta, no tuvo tiempo de leerlo, así que perdonaran si hay algún error ortográfico o de coherencia, de cualquier manera se aceptan críticas.

Bueno este fic se enlaza en un momento con el fic de paddy llamado Nagareboshi, así que se los recomiendo, aunque son independientes el uno del otro, una explicación de es fic esta ahí (Pero la idea original de este fic es mía, nos gusto la idea de enlazarlos)

Dedicado como siempre a Padfoot Kou, niña si no te apuras con Nagareboshi te voy a alcanzar.

* * *

"Reflejo De dos Lunas"

Capitulo 3

"Encuentros"

Miraba como el sol iluminaba las flores, que desprendían esos destellos de fuego, y auque era invisible durante el día, sentía el resplandor de su Luna.

Recargo su cuerpo en el árbol, disfrutando de la calida brisa, dejo de pensar, y escucho los susurros del viento, y sonrió en pensar en ella.

Era extraño, nunca la había visto pero sabía que era especial.

_Y la llamaba._

_Y ella venia en camino._

Y esperaba que fuera hora, el barco que venia de la luna llegaría cuando apareciera la primera luna, y aun había tiempo.

* * *

- Quieres sentarte, si sigues así vas a abrir un hoyo en el piso.

La luz de la luna amarilla inundaba el salón de trono, una figura se encontraba cómodamente sentada en un sillón mientras que otra caminaba por toda la habitación jugando con los pliegues de su capa.

- Vamos taiki, quieres decirme que tu no esas preocupado, la delegación del milenio de plata llegara pronto y Seiya no ha llegado – El joven detuvo su caminata mientras acomodaba su cabello que le caía en los ojos. Llevaba el cabello largo y atado en una coleta su cabello era de color plateado al igual que los adornos en su traje.

- No estoy preocupado Yaten, hace mucho que deberías haber aprendido que con Seiya es mejor esperar lo Inesperado. – Taiki cambio la pagina del libro sin ni siquiera ver a su primo.

Yaten lo observo por un instante, taiki tenia el cabello castaño y lo llevaba al igual que el en una coleta, tenia los ojos de color Lila, al igual que la luna que protegía, y la vestimenta eran muy parecidas.

Eran armaduras de color negro, con grabados de hechizos antiguos en ellas, las palabras eran tan antiguas como sus planetas madres, los bordes eran del color de sus lunas. Amarillo como la segunda Luna, la guardiana del Sur y de la Curación. Lila para la Luna de la creación, la Primera en el cielo la Guardiana del Este.

Ambos llevaban la capa propia del atuendo formal, con la espada en el cinturón, la camisa y el pantalón debajo de la armadura era negro al igual que las botas.

Salio al balcón y observo los preparativos finales para recibir a la Princesa, y no dejar de pensar en el irresponsable de seiya que jugaba en lo jardines mientras que ellos esperaban en silencio.

La luz de la segunda luna comenzaba a inundar el salón, y el joven sonrió mientras dejaba de preocuparse por aquello fuera de su control.

La figura en el sillón se quito con cuidado los anteojos y marco la pagina del libro, mañana continuaría leyéndolo, con cuidado lo guardo y se puso de pie. El chico de ojos verdes se extraño con su actitud cuando comprobó que su vestimenta estuviese correcta y acomodo la empuñadura de su espada, de tal forma que la estrella fuera visible.

- Ya es hora Yaten, prepárate.

- Prepararse!?...Por si no lo has notado nuestro querido líder no se ha aparecido!!! Además el barco aun no ha llegado.

- Si te refieres a ese barco plateado que se observa desde aquí creo que ya es hora, y a nuestro dedicado líder creo que esta parado detrás de tuyo.

- QUE!- Yaten se giro para observar a un sonriente Seiya sentado en el barandal del balcón, Llevaba el traje incompleto, llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas y el cabello suelto, y estaba disfrutando de la brisa mientras que la Princesa del Milenio de Plata desembarcaba. – SEIYA DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS, NOS TENIAS PREOCUPADOS! SI EL REY SE ENTERA NOS MATA!!! Además has visto tu cabello!!!

- Yaten

- Taiki, míralo!! .- Yaten extendió el brazo señalando al joven príncipe, que seguía danzando en su propio mundo. – No puede presentarse así ante el Rey!!

- Lo se, pero el gritar no solucionara nada.

- AHHHHH!! .- Paso sus manos por su cabello despeinándolo, en un vano intento de calmar su frustración.- Por que siempre lo consientes Taiki!

El más alto de los príncipes evaluó a sus compañeros, Seiya seguía perdido en cualquiera de sus locas y desastrosas ideas y Yaten volvía a su estado normal de Neurosis, y como siempre era su deber regresarles un poco la cordura.

El Príncipe de la Luna Roja, comenzó a caminar por el salón, su cabello negro se deslizaba por su cuerpo, y podía ver como Yaten trataba de quitarle las Hojas y las ramas mientras le susurraba lo irresponsable que era, y como era costumbre este ni siquiera lo escuchaba,

- Seiya. – Una voz conocida lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.- Ve y arréglate, ya es Hora, Yaten tu cabello se despeino.

Ambos chicos se miraron por un instante y después salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones, si sus cálculos eran correctos tendrían 18 min. De protocolo y caminatas por largos corredores, así que tendrían tiempo suficiente de arreglarse.

Saco de su bolsillo el libro, mientras buscaba la pagina. Tal vez incluso tendría tiempo de terminar un capitulo.

* * *

El salón del trono de Kinomu se decoro especialmente para esta visita, flores de fuego recién cortadas decoraban cada rincón, el estandarte del Reino fue confeccionado especialmente para este día, e incluso las 3 lunas brillaban en el cielo con un inusual destello.

Escalus era el Hombre en que descansaba el destino del Reino Tankei. Hacia apenas 3 años que había ascendido al trono de Kinomu, tenía el cabello color Negro, y una sonrisa amable, aunque en el campo de batalla había demostrado no tener piedad.

Se encontraba sentado en el trono, una silla de cristal Rojo, el símbolo de Kinomu, junto con las flores de Fuego. Sus 3 pequeños Príncipes esperaban pacientes junto a el la llegada de la Princesa Lunar. Ellos eran los Herederos y Guardianes de las Lunas, y mientras que una generación de Sailors naciera ellos eran los Protectores del Reino.

Aun eran Jóvenes y se dejaban gobernar por sus emociones, pero sabía que nadie tenía más pasión y amor por el bienestar del reino.

Taiki era el mayor de los tres, era responsable y con un gran intelecto aunque solía perderse demasiado en su pensamientos. El Primer hijo de los Gobernantes de Maker, el Guardián del Este y de la Primera Luna.

El príncipe de la Luna Roja, el Guardián del Norte y la tercera Luna era el pequeño Seiya, el único Hijo del Regente de Fighter. Era por derecho el líder de los tres, era atrevido y valiente, sus ideas eran por lo general sinónimo de desastres aunque con resultados inesperados.

El Único hijo varón de la Familia real de Healer era Yaten el guardián del Sur y la Segunda Luna. Solía ser en ocasiones muy arrogante y superficial, pero todos sabían claramente que tenia un sentido muy grande del deber y responsabilidad con su misión.

Ellos eran los tres pequeños dragones, nombre con que los habitantes del Reino se referían a los jóvenes, en la pasada guerra a pesar de ser solo unos niños había peleado, y ahora tomaban su cargo con honor.

El rey escucho el sonido de los pasos acercándose, respiro profundamente, a su lado se encontraba su mas fiel concejero y a la izquierda los pequeños dragones. Solo esperaba que esta visita fuera beneficiosa para su reino. Secretamente le pidió a la Diosa que Seiya se comportara y no cometiera ninguna tontería.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron y por un instante los nobles de Kinomu olvidaron que respirar era necesario para vivir.

La Princesa Lunar llevaba un vestido plateado, parecía hecho de la seda más fina, tan delicada que paresia hecho de pura plata, tenia detalles de Perlas en el, una capa con bordados de oro cubría sus hombros y se perdía entre los pliegues del vestido, su cabello dorado estaba peinado con dos Odangos propios de su reino, portaba una corona de cristal en forma de un corazón con un cristal azul en el centro, y en su frente el símbolo mas claro de su linaje, una luna creciente dorada que resplandecía acentuando mas sus ojos azules.

La heredera del Imperio de Plata se deslizaba suavemente por el piso, su sequito aunque pequeño era impresionante. A cada lado había una de las Legendarias Sailor Senshi de la Vial Láctea, caminaban dos pasos detrás de la Princesa, detrás el resto de la corte de la princesa, un portador del estandarte Lunar, una Luna creciente dorada rodeada de unas delicadas alas plateadas, la doncella personal, dos consejeros y al menos diez guardias, llevaban armaduras de color grises, y el rostro cubierto por los cascos.

La princesa se detuvo, y el portador del estandarte comenzó a proclamar sus títulos.

- Su Alteza Imperial Serenity Princesa de la Luna, heredera del Imperio de Plata, guardiana del cristal de Plata, TsukiHime-Sama.

Los presentes realizaron una reverencia ante la Princesa, mientras que el rey inclinaba un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto a su rango.

- Su Alteza Real Escalus, Rey de Kinmoku del Reino Tankei.

La Princesa sujeto uno de los pliegues de su vestido y realizo uno perfecta reverencia al rey, su sequito también la realizo.

- Bienvenida a Kinmou, Princesa Serenity – Escalus extendió sus brazos en señal de bienvenida a sus visitantes, y le dedico una sonrisa a la Joven delante de el.

- Es un honor estar aquí, Su Majestad.

- Pero que digo, debe de estar exhausta después de un largo viaje, ahora mismo le mostraran sus habitaciones, ya podremos hablar durante la cena.- El rey miro a uno de sus consejeros que dio un paso adelante.- Adam se encargara de instalarlos, el ala norte del palacio esta completamente a su servicio, princesa si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo.

- Gracias su Majestad

- Ahh! Solo una cosa mas, Sailor Uranus me pidió que se le asignara una guardia personal al llegar, solo para tranquilidad, así que hecho los arreglos necesarios. – El Rey extendió sus brazos, señalando a los jóvenes que permanecían situados a su izquierda.- Y quien mejor para protegerla TsukiHime que los Tres pequeños dragones de Kinomu.

La Princesa miro por primera vez a los chicos delante de ella. Uno de ellos con la cabellera castaña dio un paso adelante, mientras colocaba su mano cerca del corazón e inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Soy taiki, Príncipe de Maker Guardián del Este y protector de la Luna Lila Luna de la creación, la Primera en el Cielo.

Un joven de ojos verdes y cabello plateado dio un paso al igual que su compañero y comenzó a recitar sus títulos de la misma manera.

- Príncipe de la Luna Healer, guardiana de la Curación y del Sur mi nombre es Yaten de la Luna Amarilla, La Segunda en el cielo.

El joven del cabello negro avanzo como sus compañeros, pero se coloco un paso delante de ellos en símbolo de un mayor rango.

- Príncipe de la Luna Roja, Guardiana del Norte y de la Protección, soy Seiya de la Luna Fighter, La tercera en el cielo.

Realizaron una reverencia a la princesa y ella inclino un poco su cabeza.

- Bien ahora que se ha completado el protocolo, espero que podamos charlar en la cena, Su Alteza.

- Así será, por lo pronto nos retiramos a descansar.- La corte de la Princesa se hizo aun lado mientras ella salía, el consejero le indicaba el camino al ala norte, y su sequito la siguió, siendo Sailor Venus y el estandarte Lunar los ultimas en abandonar el salón del trono.

Cuando el silencio inundo de nuevo la sala, fue Yaten quien miro a sus compañeros y rompió el silencio.

- Hermosa, pero un poco arrogante no?

- Será mejor que cuides tu boca o nos meterás en problemas.

- Bahh! Taiki, siempre arruinando la diversión.- Yaten coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. – Por que tienes que ser tan aburrido.

- Por que tú sigues siendo igual de Infantil.- El príncipe de Maker miro a su líder quien parecía haberse ido a su pequeño mundo.- Aun así esto puede ponerse Divertido.

Yaten no entendió que de divertido seria ser las niñeras de una princesa arrogante y malcriada, pero rara vez taiki se equivocaba, además siempre quedaba el factor "Seiya", si alguien sabia de diversión era el.

_Además que de malo podría pasar, eran solo 4 días._

* * *

La cena fue puntualmente servida, con todo el protocolo correspondiente de acuerdo a la visita. La vajilla de cristal rojo resplandecía y los platos más finos y delicados fueron servidos a la princesa Lunar.

El Rey se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, a su lado derecho la Princesa Serenity, Sailor Venus quien llevaba un vestido largo de color amarillo que combinaba con su cabello, y el príncipe de Maker. Al lado izquierdo del rey se encontraba Seiya, quien desde que la había visto en el salón del trono no había podidos despegar los ojos de la Princesa, Yaten era el siguiente y después de el se encontraba la Princesa de Mercurio con su vestido de color azul. Los demás ocupantes de la mesa eran los consejeros lunares y los de Kinomu además de varios nobles.

Las conversaciones eran tranquilas y fluidas, aunque Serenity solo se limitaba a conversar con Escalus, sonreía y contestaba todas las dudas del Rey sobre el imperio de Plata.

Minako miraba con sorpresa la destreza de la joven, sonreía y hablaba con tal gracia que no podría creer que era la misma princesa caprichosa que tenia a todos en la nave al borde de un ataque de nervios. Su voz era suave y delicada, muy diferente de cuando les gritaba a los sirvientes, y casi pudo entender el por que el Príncipe de Figther parecía haber quedado completamente cautivado.

Aun así tenia que reconocer que la Princesa sabia lo que hacia, movía cautelosamente los hilos y parecía que conseguiría un tratado mejor aun de lo que se había planeado.

A su lado Ami y el príncipe Taiki mantenían una conversación sobre política y protocolo, mientras su compañero mostraba una total indiferencia.

- El lugar en que las Lunas aparecen en el cielo, es realmente importante?- La Princesa de cabellos azules pregunto al joven frente a ella.

- Mucho. – Respondió taiki.- El Orden de las Lunas es importante para nosotros cada una de ellas representa el origen de la vida. La Luna Lila que da la vida, la Primera en nacer, La segunda Luna, la Amarilla la que Cura y por ultimo la luna Roja que protege, la tercera en nacer.

Minako dejo de escuchar cuando los dos jóvenes comenzaron un debate sobre mitología y las repercusiones en las sociedades, simplemente aburrido, cuando pensaba en tratar de conversar con el Príncipe Seiya, observo que el joven de ojos verdes había escuchado la conversación de su compañero, y su rostro expresaba que pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Se miraron a los ojos, y por alguna extraña razón, Mina supo lo que pensaba.

"Aburrido"

"Lo se", Siempre es así".- Pregunto ella

"En ocasiones Peor"

No pudo suprimir su risa, Taiki y Ami, interrumpieron su conversación para verla, y trato de esconder la vergüenza en su cabello mientras que la Princesa le dirigía una mirada de reproche.

Cuando la cena termino, la Princesa se retiro a sus Habitaciones, ellas le acompañaron, y observaron como se quitaba la corona y la guardaba en una cúpula de cristal. Su Doncella le desasía el peinado con cuidado, ellas estaban a punto de salir cuando la voz de la princesa las hizo regresar.

- Espero que ese comportamiento no se repita mañana.- La heredera del trono lunar se encontraba sentada en su silla de plata mientras le cepillaban el cabello con cuidado, ni siquiera abrió los ojos para verlas.- Su trabajo es Protegerme, no estar coqueteando.

Sailor Mercury realizo una reverencia y abandono la habitación con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, mientras Mina la siguió aun con la pregunta en la cabeza.

" _Pero si ella no estaba Coqueteando, o Si? "_

* * *

La Comandante en jefe del ejército del Milenio de plata, solía pasar más tiempo en el palacio de la Luna Europa que en lugar del palacio de su planeta madre. Este solía ser mas pacifico y solía venir aquí para meditar y evaluar los planes antes de cualquier guerra.

Su despacho tenía vista a uno de los grandes lagos, y se distraía mirando las ondas en la superficie de agua.

La tierra era inestable, el conflicto entre los terrícolas aumentaba y sus gobernantes eran incapaces de mantener la paz. El matrimonio entre los Príncipes podría solo agravar la situación, la Tierra deseaba desde siglos atrás pertenecer al Imperio de Plata, pero siempre había habido oposiciones entre los gobernantes, ella misma había votado en contra de ese matrimonio, sabia que la tierra solo deseaba apoderarse de todo, querían que el príncipe lograra manipular a la heredera y lograr cambiar el centro del imperio.

Y si se llegaba a eso, habría guerra. Ella no permitiría que la tierra se adueñara del imperio, antes rompería con los lazos que los ataban al milenio de plata.

_Júpiter y sus Lunas no se someterían al yugo Terrestre._

- Eso no será necesario amiga mía.

- Siempre sabes como encontrarme, verdad Roxiel

La gobernante de Marte sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones del despacho, sirvió cuidadosamente el Te y espero a que Io se sentara con ella.

Ambas tomaron el Te, disfrutando del silencio y de la compañía.

- Algún cambio.- La sailor del Trueno rompió el silencio

- Nada aun, los terrícolas parecen aceptar los acuerdos y restricciones de los tratados, si todo sigue así, pronto serán parte del Imperio.

- No entiendo como dejamos que esto pasara. No es como si fueran a entrar por un simple tratado o matrimonio con los Príncipes de las Lunas o planetas Guardianes, estamos hablando de la Heredera de Todo! Como permitimos que esto pasara, si algo sale mal el imperio caerá.- Júpiter miraba su taza, esperando ver el futuro en ella.

- Lo se, he tratado de evitar esa boda, pero mientras la Princesa desee casarse con el Príncipe Terrícola la Reina no escuchara mis razones.- Respondió Mars.

- Uranus no puede hacer nada?

- Lo intento, pero aun así somos tres contra cinco. Cuando Regrese la Princesa de su viaje, se hará oficial el Compromiso.

Ninguna dijo nada, se quedaron calladas mientras trataban de disfrutar ese instante de tranquilidad.

- Como le va a las pequeñas.- Roxiel miro a su amiga, mientras disfrutaba el delicado sabor de te.

Io se puso de pie y tomo la carpeta con el escudo Lunar.

- Míralo por Ti misma.

Tomo la carpeta y leyó las anotaciones de las actividades realizadas por la Princesa. Todas mostraban la delicada y perfecta letra de Sailor Mercury.

_**Día 1**_

_Se arribo tarde al planeta Kinomu debido a aun falla mínima en los motores. _

_La recepción y la cena sin ningún inconveniente._

_De acuerdo a las órdenes, se le asigno __Su Alteza Imperial Serenity una escolta. Los príncipes de las Lunas de Kinomu._

_**Día 2**_

_Su Alteza Real __Escalus, Rey de Kinmoku, ofreció un baile en honor de la Princesa, los términos del tratado han sido modificados por la Princesa, se anexan los cambios para la aprobación de la Reina._

_**Día 3**_

_La Princesa fue de visita oficial, se recorrieron monumentos y lugares históricos así como la celebración de actos públicos._

_** Fin de Informe**_

****

Sailor Mars sonrió al observar el fino y preciso informe de la pequeña Ami. Justo lo que se esperaba de un Informe preliminar, aunque deseaba escuchar los detalles de la misión, sobretodo el comportamiento de la pequeña Serenity.

- Sin Novedades, por lo que leo.

- Así es. Lo más Relevante fue el cambio en el tratado, aunque debo decir que me sorprendió, no pensé que esa niña tuviera talento en la política.

- Jejeje, no debes subestimar a la Pequeña. Después de todas nuestras esperanzas están en ella.- Mars sonrió a su amiga mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia uno de los balcones.

- Cierto, aunque no por ello deja de ser sorpresa.

La guardiana del Fuego, observo con cuidado los jardines del palacio, los gemelos príncipes de Júpiter corrían mientras su Pequeña hermana trataba de alcanzarlos. Miro a la pequeña heredera del trueno, quien corría y sonreía, en unos años ella comenzaría el entrenamiento de Sailor.

Y su mente vago hasta el castillo de Fobos donde la Pequeña Rei se entrenaba en el arte de la adivinación. No podía dejar de pensar en las pequeñas princesas que jugaban, y que en unos años serian las encargadas de proteger el Imperio.

Y sobretodo en la amenaza de Metalia, la boda y la revolución terrestre. Respiro profundo y por un instante odio a la Diosa por haberle dado el poder a su familia de la adivinación.

- Io, Nosotras no viviremos para ver esa Boda.

- Pero Nuestras Hijas vivirán para pelear por el Imperio.

Roxiel rió al ver a su amiga. Y se reprocho así misma por ser tan cobarde.

_Una Sailor Senshi no le tenía Miedo a la muerte._

_Simplemente por que su vida no le pertenecía._

_Era Propiedad del Imperio._

* * *

La Princesa Serenity disfrutaba de la Tranquilidad del jardín del Palacio, los árboles de Olivo, daban un agradable olor, arreglo su vestido, mientras volvía su atención al libro. Era una perfecta manera de descansar después de la ajetreada agenda de estos Días. Mañana antes de que saliera la Primera Luna, partirían de regreso a casa.

Sus Sailor habían salido a los alrededores del castillo con los guardianes de la Primera y segunda Luna. Les pudo haber impedido que fueran a esa Cita, pero realmente deseaba un poco de calma y paz.

Ignoro a la figura que llevaba más de una hora mirándola fijamente, aunque realmente lo estaba ignorando desde que se habían visto la primera vez. Y aun así no desistía de enviarle mensajes y tratar de que ella hablara con el. Realmente no sabía por que lo estaba ignorando.

Lo miro, sus ojos azul profundo, y esa maldita sonrisa que no sabia si golpearlo o sonreír con el.

Cerró el libro, y lo miro fijamente.

- Que?

- Ven Conmigo.

- De que hablas.

Seiya se puso de pie mientras le extendía la mano a la Joven.

- Nunca has visto el verdadero mundo, siempre has vivido rodeada de mimos y cuidados. Ven conmigo, Te llevare a mi planeta madre, Figher y te mostrare como es la vida.

- Solo dices tonterías.- La Princesa Tomo su libro con la intención de proseguir su lectura y dejar esas tonterías.

- Te he estado llamando. Desde antes que llegaras, siempre he querido conocerte incluso antes de saber que existías. Déjame mostrarte mi mundo.

La rubia no dijo nada, observo la mano frente a ella. Sabia que podía confiar en Seiya, lo había evitado todos estos días, pero eso no evito que lo conociera.Si hubiese podido se habría golpeado así misma.

Tomo la mano del Príncipe y le sonrió, mientras el la levantaba y caminaban por el jardín.

_Confió en ti, Seiya, Muéstrame tu Mundo._

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: Definitivamente uno de mis fics mas largos, un poquito de ami/taiki y mina/yaten..Aunque ya empieza lo bueno. Espero no haberlos aburrido con tanto protocolo…

La imagen que use como base para el traje de Serena pertenece al manga, si alguien quiere verlas esta en mi profile, en mi página personal o LJ…

Muchas Gracias a todos los que leen mi fics! Este año fue Actualización triple, así que espero que les gusten!

Realmente sufrí para poder escribir tanto en solo unos días, pero todo vale la pena con tal de que Paddy lea los fics que le mande.

Feliz Inicio de Año!! Espero verlos el próximo año.


End file.
